New Year's eve in Tokyo
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: Malam Tahun baru di Tokyo, sangat menyenangkan bukan? Warning: AU


**New Year's eve in Tokyo**

Dramione Fanfic again

Rating: T

Semua karakter adalah milik **JK ROWLING**

Warning: AU

** M**alam tahun baru kali ini benar benar luar biasa, menurut Hermione Granger. Seorang gadis kelahiran muggle dan sering memenangkan berbagai macam lomba akademis untuk tingkat seorang penyihir profesional. Kini Hermione sedang menunggu kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Harry untuk pergi berlibur di Jepang. Luar biasa mereka tidak hanya bertiga melewatkan malam tahun baru tetapi bersama Draco Malfoy.

"Sudah jam segini tapi mereka belum datang datang juga.." kata Hermione sambil melihat jam tangannya terus. Tiba tiba Ibuku memanggilku, karena teman temanku sudah datang untuk menjemputku pergi. Aku pun langsung mengangkat barang yang akan kubawa, tak lupa dengan passport dan tiket pesawat yang sangat penting untukku. Ketika ku keluar dari pintu rumah, aku melihat sebuah Limousine panjang yang sepertinya khusus di sediakan untuk kami. Aku sangat terkejut ternyata Limousine itu adalah milik seorang, _Draco Malfoy_.

"Putri, Selamat datang di kereta kuda mu.." kata Draco sambil membuka pintu mobil tersebut untuk Hermione.

"Ini tak terlihat seperti kereta kuda, jangan membuat ku tertawa.." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum kepada Draco.

"Baiklah, mana barang barang mu?" tanya Draco tertawa kecil.

"Ini.." berbalik tersenyum kearah Draco. Ketika Hermione membuka pintu Limousine itu, Hermione langsung di sambut hangat oleh Ron dan Harry dengan sebuah kue tart coklat yang begitu lezat.

"Oh my god, ini luar biasa.. terima kasih.."

Tak lama setelah itu, mobil yang di kendarakan oleh supir Draco pun berjalan menuju bandara.

~~OOO~

Sesampainya di Bandara, mereka langsung bergegas untuk check-in dan menuju ruang tunggu karena pesawat akan lepas landas kurang dari 45 menit dari saat mereka memasukki bandara tersebut.

"Hari ini tanggal 30, dan besok adalah malam tahun baru.. kau tahu Draco, aku senang sekali hari ini bisa berlibur dengan kalian. Sudah lama aku tak pergi berlibur seperti ini..Sepertinya sampai Jepang nanti sudah tanggal 31 karena perbedaan waktu.." kata Hermione

"Benar, aku juga udah nggak sabar." Jawab Draco.

Hermione tersenyum kearah Draco, beberapa saat kemudian Ron datang sambil membawa berbagai macam makanan.

"Aku takut kalian semua lapar, ini kubawa kan roti hangat yang baru ku beli di depan tadi.." kata Ron sambil menggit roti coklatnya.

"Terima kasih, Ron." Jawab Harry.

Tak lama dari itu, mereka pun menaiki pesawat. Mereka menempati class business, Hermione duduk bersama Draco dan Ron duduk bersama Harry. Ketika di pesawat Hermione banyak tertawa dan banyak mengobrol dengan Draco, kini mereka saling memanggil nama kecil dan begitu akrab layaknya sahabat yang sudah akrab lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Hermione, sepertinya kau sangat bahagia hari ini, ada apa?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu aku bahagia.. bisa bersenang senang dan berlibur dengan kalian adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa." Kata Hermione dengan senyuman yang begitu natural.

Berapa jam kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di Tokyo, Japan, tepatnya pukul sembilan pagi. Disana, Draco telah menyuruh seseorang menjemput nya dengan limousine panjang tentunya.

"Wah, luar biasa.. sebuah Limousine lagi.." Kata Ron melihat limousine itu.

"Sudahlah Ron, jangan seperti itu.. malu dilihat banyak orang.." kata Harry.

"Oh ya, kau benar Harry." Jawab Ron terlihat sedikit malu, karena seseorang di sekitar mereka memandang nya begitu aneh.

"Hey, sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri disana terus?" tanya Draco yang sudah memasukki Limousine tersebut.

"Oh ya, sampai lupa.." Kata Harry dan Ron.

Ron, Harry dan Hermione sangat senang dapat berlibur ke Jepang, apalagi hotel dan transportasi di traktir oleh Malfoy, benar benar sangat luar biasa. Mereka akan menginap di daerah Shibuya di hotel berbintang yang cukup ternama di kota itu. Tak heran kalau mereka menempati kamar president suite yang terletak di lantai 5 hotel itu. Cukup membuat mereka bertiga histeris oleh perbuatan sahabat mereka, Draco Malfoy.

"Cukup membuatku kaget, Draco.. kau ini benar benar bikin kami bertiga histeris.." kata Hermione memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah Hermione, tapi lumayan kan?" tanya Draco.

"Lebih dari lumayan.." kata Hermione.

Harry dan Ron langsung menempati kamar yang besar dan terletak di dekat jendela, sedangkan Draco dan Hermione memiliki kamar yang bersebelahan. Mereka menginap di hotel yang begitu hebat dapat melihat pusat kota Shibuya dengan view yang begitu baik. Terlihat begitu romantis, di malam tahun baru.

~OOO~

Malam hari nya, Hermione masih belum bisa tidur dilihat nya kedua temannya itu Ron dan Harry sudah tertidur pulas karena capek, tetapi Draco? Ia tak melihat Draco berada dikamarnya.

"Sudahlah, aku berjalan jalan saja mumpung sedang di Jepang." Kata Hermione menuju lantai bawah dan keluar dari Hotel tersebut.

"Ternyata, sama saja seperti di London.. disini masih dingin..untung aku memakai 3 lapis baju di tubuhku.." kata Hermione sedikit menggerutu di dalam hati.

Tiba tiba datanglah tiga pria bertubuh besar tepat berdiri di depan Hermione. Hermione kaget, Ia ingin meminta pertolongan tetapi salah seorang dari pria tersebut telah menutup mulut Hermione dengan kain. Sedangkan yang lainnya mencoba meraba tubuh Hermione untuk mencari dompet maupun _handphone_ nya.

"Lepaskan, Hermione." Kata seseorang dari belakang Hermione. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Yah benar, Draco Malfoy sedang berusaha menolongnya.

"Draco.." kata Hermione. Draco pun tersenyum lalu menarik Hermione pergi dari pria-pria tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hermione? Apa mereka menyakiti mu?" tanya Draco pada Hermione, terlihat begitu panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Terima Kasih.." Jawab Hermione sesingkat mungkin.

"Hermione.. apa kau mau aku ajak ke suatu tempat? Dimana tempat itu begitu indah dan sangat bagus untuk di kunjungi, tadi aku menemukannya ketika berjalan jalan.." kata Draco.

"Wah, baiklah.." kata Hermione berjalan di belakang Draco.

Ternyata Draco membawa Hermione ke sebuah café yang ber _style_ Spanyol dan begitu romantis, Hermione tidak menduga nya. Bahkan terheran heran dengan Draco.

"Draco, kenapa kau membawa ku ke tempat seperti ini? Kau itu membuatku kaget terus.." kata Hermione.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Draco. Ternyata Draco memberikan Hermione bunga mawar dan menarik Hermione ke meja yang begitu indah dengan bunga di atasnya dan _view_ pemandangan kota Tokyo dengan sempurna.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Draco kepada Hermione.

"Senang? Tentu saja sangat senang..lebih dari senang malahan.." kata Hermine masih belum percaya.

"Hermione, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku.. menyukaimu.." kata Draco.

"Apa? Aku nggak salah dengar kan?" tanya Hermione lagi tentunya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar.." kata Draco.

"Draco, kau itu membuatku terkejut terus.. bagaimana aku tidak bisa kalau tidak menyukaimu.." kata Hermione.

"Jadi?" tanya Draco.

"Aku menyukai mu.." kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun _dinner_ dengan suasana yang romantis dan sangat luar biasa. Tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapun serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.


End file.
